


Vampire [4/4]

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Vampire [4/4]

**Title:** Vampire [4/4]  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo  
 **Genre:** Romance, Fantasy  
 **A/N:** Thanks for Ani for the idea~

  
“Oh God! Inoo!” someone familiar called him. “What happened to you?” it’s Kamui. He sees Inoo almost pass out. Inoo just uncast-ed the spell on his own that’s why he is very weak right now.

“Yabu said you’ll need blood. But I never thought you’ll be like this.” Kamui panic seeing Inoo so powerless on the ground.

“Here! Yabu said you’ll need a lot of blood, so he asked me to get these from hospital.” Kamui said as he gets 10 packs of blood from his bag and gives it to Inoo. Inoo drinks them, all of them. His anger makes his true nature awaken, his eyes’ color turning into blood red.

“Thanks Kamui. I have to hurry now. Thank you.” He thanked Kamui and run very quckily.

\--

In the other place, Yabu get chained into a wall while Takaki observe him getting better from Takaki’s spell earlier. Daiki just smirking in the corner of the lair watching Yabu from his spot.

“I see, you’re getting better.” Said Takaki happily.

“What do you want from Inoo?!” Yabu yells.

“We just want him to go back, so we can kill him and get his throne as the next king.” Takaki smiles.

“Don’t you dare to kill him!”

“What can you do? Kill us? You can’t. Even your beloved vampire can’t kill us. I bet he only drinks few mille litters of your blood. We, vampire, needs a littler of blood to perform our full power. He can’t kill us with such weak body.” Said Daiki sarcastically. True, Inoo never drinks so much blood, he’ll stop sucking when he feels not hungry anymore.

“He can! He will!” Yabu yells again.

“You’re really are pain, nee?” said Takaki as he spank Yabu hardly. Yabu screams hard. Daiki walks closer to Yabu, and lift Yabu’s face with his finger.

“You are just the same as him. Useless and irritating.” Daiki whispers.

\--

“Where are you?!” Inoo runs around the town in such incredible speed. He’s just finished 10 packs of blood in instant. He’s really having a great power now.

“Damn! Where are you Kou?!” he keeps trying to track Kou scent, but fails.  
‘Takaki must take him to that world.’ He though, and he disappear to go the other world. Inoo searching every point of the ‘other’ world, seeking every lair and every street. He can’t find Yabu. But he did smell Yabu’s scent.

“Yabu, yell out my name, so I can track you!” he frustrated.

\--

Yabu screams as he got another kick from Takaki. He keeps glaring to Takaki, looks like he hates Takaki to his bone.

“You’re actually quite cute. Maybe if Inoo didn’t come for you, I’ll keep you for myself.” Takaki said with an evil smile on his face.

“I never wanted to be kept by a vampire like you!” Yabu yelled out as he keep struggle from the chain.

“What make him different from me?” Takaki raised his eyebrow. He pulled Yabu’s hair so he can see Yabu’s face clearly. “Why is he special?!” He yells right in front of Yabu. Yabu didn’t say anything, but he recall what Inoo said to him.

Flash back:  
“Just tell me that. Okay? Please. Please, just yell out my name if you’re in danger.” Inoo looks sad this time, seeing that Yabu nods and give up.

“KEI!!” Yabu yells out Inoo’s name. from another side of the ‘other’ world, Inoo hears Yabu’s voice rushes there.

“He won’t come!! He’ll ditch you!!” Takaki yells in his ears.  
“He won’t find us here. He might died already anyway.” Daiki gives an evil smile.

“I’ll never ditch Kota and I am not dead.” Said Inoo finally arrive in that dark lair. Takaki and Daiki shock.

“Kei…” Yabu mumbles in a very happy face.

“Hands off my boyfriend!” Inoo said so demanding. Takaki lets go off Yabu and walks towards Inoo. Daiki follows him.

“You think you can fight us? Bring it on then.” He said with a smirk, he has confident of winning. “I demand you to die!” Takaki said the spell, but Inoo can dodge it easily, he’s not just ordinary vampire after all.

“Let’s stop playing the ‘demand’ spell. It’s child play.” Inoo paused then smirks. “Let’s get to the real fight, shall we?” he continued as he attacks Takaki. Takaki runs to dodge Inoo. Daiki takes the change to attacks Inoo, but he can hold it easily too.

“How can you get such power?! Daiki said as he cast some spell to Inoo. Inoo break the spell easily, he grins.

“You suck someone to death?!” This time Takaki attacks with flames, Inoo dodges them again. He smiles.

“Thanks to my beloved caring boyfriend who send a blood supply for me.” Inoo smiles, then he punch Takaki and he hit him. Takaki takes a counter attack. In the same time as Takaki taking counter attack, Daiki kicks Inoo. Inoo gets hit, but he manages to get back up and fight again. This fight keep going on, an amazing fight between vampires. It is very tight competition. Until finally Daiki manages to pined Inoo on the wall and Takaki locks him with a spell.

“I demand you to stop moving” said Takaki casting a spell to Inoo. Inoo get traped and cannot move at all.  
“See? You can’t win against us. Now, all we have to do is kill you and eat that boyfriend of yours.” He continued. He smiles widely.

“I think I’m willing to kill you now, so Yuya can get your throne and I’ll be rich.” Daiki smiles. He’s about to cast another spell and kill Inoo but Yabu gives him a perfect round kick to Takaki’s and his head. Takaki falls to the ground while Daiki gtes dizzy.

“Kou?” Inoo gets surprise, in the same time he’s happy. With this change he breaks free from the spell and attack Takaki and Daiki. He whispers some unknown language and instantly Takaki pass out.

“You left, huh?” Inoo’s eyes keep changing color, this is what happened if Inoo’s true self comes out. He’ll be very strong. He mumbles some spell to Daiki and in no time Daiki falls to the ground, pass out. Inoo sigh in relieve, he got very tired.

“Thanks. You came.” Yabu hugs Inoo tightly and kiss his forehead. Inoo lean his head to Yabu’s shoulder.

“I was afraid of losing you. I’m glad you’re okay.” He let go of the hug and receive another peck on his forehead. He is panting due to used too many of his vampire power.  
“I hate to interrupt but you should seal their power before they awake again.” Said someone while walking towards them from the corner of the lair.

“Ka – Kamui? How –?” Yabu gets a bit confused. They are in vampire world yet how Kamui can get there?

“Oh, yeah, you’re right.” Inoo says as he seals Takaki and Daiki’s power. Yabu gives ‘I-dont-get-this’ look on his face.

“I’m Inoo’s brother. We have different father though.” Kamui says when he sees Yabu’s face.

“Oh yeah, and his real name is not Kamui, his real name is Ryosuke. He’s half human half vampire with human gen dominant.” Inoo explained.

“Well, it’s complicated. But to make it short, I’m his brother, my name is Ryosuke. I used ‘Kamui’ name on human world.” Ryosuke gives a smile on his face. Yabu still has so many questions about this, but he’s too tired and too confused to ask further more. So he just nods weakly.  
“Oh yeah, Mom said no need to worry about the inherit things. She said she’ll awake my vampire gens. Or something like that. I’ll inherit the kingdom.” He continues, Inoo smiles. “But in return, you must be my vice.”

“Sure. I can handle that much!”

\--

They get back to human world, Yabu get hospitalize for 3 days and now he’s in good condition. They get back to school. As usual, they spend their lunch break on the roof. No one was there, just them. Yabu leans his head on Inoo’s shoulder, as Inoo feed Yabu his lunch.

“Can I get some blood please? I’m really hungry, I hasn’t eat for 4 days.” Inoo said with puppy eyes. Of course Yabu can’t resist that.

“Sure. You can, anything for you, dear.” He said it as he tilts his head. Inoo smiles and get closer to Yabu, he kisses Yabu’s neck then he bites Yabu’s neck, started to suck his blood. After few seconds, Inoo gets enough and stop sucking.

“You didn’t eat so much. No wonder you’re thin.” Yabu pats Inoo’s head.  
“You know, if you want to, you can get some blood from hospital.”

“No. I only want your blood.” Inoo shook his head. Yabu giggles and kisses Inoo’s lips. After their kiss broke, Inoo gaze to the sky smiling so wide.  
“It’s been a while for us to spend such peaceful day like this.” He says.

“Yes.” Yabu nods. “Peaceful day, and today also the day that I feel like wanted to be your spouse.” Yabu said it as he smiles too. Inoo turns his head to Yabu.

“And today also the day I say I want to be your spouse.” Said Inoo cheerfully. “You know what? Aren’t we too young to talk about that?” Inoo said logically, well, they’re just high school student.

“I don’t care. But I promise you, that day will come when you’re finally be my spouse.”

“Did you realize that you’re just proposing a vampire?” Inoo laughs. Yabu laughs too. Then, they kiss each other, feeling so intimate. They never care about gender even their difference between vampire and human. Because both of them love each other.

~end~  
\-----------------------------------------  
So? What do you think?  
sorry if I disappoint you with the ending...  
Please leave me a comment, I'll be glad to get one from you~  
Thanks for reading~  



End file.
